Things not so easy
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Kate told Layla that being a federal agent didn't make taking a life any easier. Today, Layla gets to see what she means.


_**Yipee, two stories posted in two days! Gonna be shorter than usual. Help! I'm pretty sure I spelled Hayes' and the Commander's names wrong….If someone will be my best friend and help me out that would be great!**_

_**Anything in bold is from the episode...**_

_**Summary: Kate told Layla that being a federal agent didn't make taking a life any easier. Today, Layla gets to see what she means.**_

_**Spoiler: Heart Break and my story Healing Steps: you don't have to read the story to understand what is happening here.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope…..**_

**"It's suicide by cop, Kate. Get over it!" Gibbs told her, cold-heartedly.**

**Kate said nothing, she just walked away**. Layla watched her sister walk away before turning to Gibbs. "Geez, Gibbs, try to grow a heart. Not everyone can be so detached from their emotions, like you, after killing someone!" Layla scolded, before following her sister.

* * *

Kate was beside herself. She took a life. Turns out it was an innocent life!** He had a gun pointed at Gibbs and was about to fire, but Kate and Gibbs shouldn't have even been looking for him.** She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get out of there. She stepped outside and sat at the bench in front of the building. She knew that she couldn't walk away from the case now. She needed get who really killed Commander Michael Dornin. She'd do it for Egsin Hayes.

Layla found Kate on the bench. She hated seeing her sister so broken. Layla sat next to her. "I have a dumb question." She said.

"I'll be fine, Laylee." Kate responded.

Layla nodded. Of course she's be okay. She was Kate after all. "What led you to shoot him?" she asked.

**"He was trying to commit suicide, but couldn't. Then it looked like he was going to shoot Gibbs."** Kate answered.

"Then you did what you had to." Layla assured her.

"It doesn't make it any easier." She said.

Layla sighed, "Remember what you told me after I killed Stooge?" she asked.

Kate nodded.

_Flashback:_

_Kate didn't know what to say, there's nothing she could say. She kissed Layla's forehead. She just needed Layla to know that she was here for her. "I know that there is nothing I can say that will make you feel better anytime soon, but you know that I'm here whenever you need me. You also have Leslie and Abby."_

_"I'm sorry, Kate." She said as the tears started again._

_Kate nodded. "No, you don't need to be apologize. You're my sister and I love you. But I can't watch you destroy yourself. This isn't good for you. You have your whole life ahead of you, don't give in now." She paused to let Layla process everything she said. Layla was looking just left of Kate, thinking. Kate sighed. "Layla, will you please let me get you help?"_

_Layla sighed. She was afraid….._

_End Flashback:_

"Yes."

Layla smiled. "Good. You should listen to yourself." Kate chuckled. Even at her saddest moments, Layla had that amazing ability to make Kate laugh. "You're not a killer, Kate. The person that killed Commander Dornin is responsible. He or she led you to Egsin Hayes." Layla continued.

Kate wrapped her arms around Layla and pulled her close. "Thanks, Layla, I guess I just needed someone to remind me of that." She said before kissing the top of Layla's head.

Layla smiled. "Just let me know and I'll keep reminding you."

* * *

**It was a natural death, but a scared doctor tried to make it look an accident.** Kate was frustrated to no end. If Doctor Byers had just come clean, then Egsin Hayes would be alive today. She was as responsible for his death as Kate was. She spent a half hour in Autopsy just staring at the young man's body. Ducky finally kicked her out and told her to get some rest. Instead of heading home, she sat in a church, praying and confessing her sins. She prayed for her soul and his soul. She prayed that he finally found the peace he longed for. Kate walked over to the prayer candles and lit one. "Thought I'd find you here?" a man's voice said from behind her.

She turned around and found Gibbs. "You found me." She responded, softly.

"It's not your fault, Kate." He told her.

Kate shrugged. "I just wish he didn't have to die." She said.

"Would you rather let him shoot me?" he asked.

"No." she answered. "I just wish I could have done things differently." She continued.

"How?"

"Maybe shooting him in the shoulder instead of the chest." She offered.

Gibbs nodded. "He still could have shot me. There's a reason we shoot to kill, Kate." He assured her. "But Layla was right. I should have been some sensitive to your feelings." Kate nodded, but said nothing. "Go home and spend time with Layla." He instructed before leaving.

Kate picked up her purse and left. She'd make peace with what she did. If she didn't make sure of it, than everyone who cares about her would.


End file.
